The Important Things
by KiraLovesKandi
Summary: Soul/Maka two-shot. Part one is Maka's point of view, and part two is Soul's point of view.
1. Maka

_Part one of this two-shot, from Maka's point of view. _

_Enjoy :)_

_

* * *

_

'Today I'm going to tell him- I'm finally going to tell him how I feel,'

the brunette meister jumped up from her desk. She had been trying to study, but to no avail. She couldn't get him out of her mind.

Even Maka didn't really know when she developed those feelings towards him. At first she just thought he was an idiot, his only goal in life was to be 'cool'. All she knew is that at some point after Soul had saved her from Crona and Ragnarok's deadly blow she had become hopelessly infatuated with him.

"Soul," she spoke softly. He turned around and looked at her with a questioning look on his face. Maka felt her face grow warm and quickly looked away to hide the slight blush.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me? There was something important I wanted to talk to you about," Maka asked, trying to make her tone of voice as serious as possible.

"Yeah, there was actually something I wanted to talk to about as well," he replied. The two of them headed out of the shared apartment and out into Death City's streets.

Maka and Soul walked side-by-side silently.

'_Soul seems to have something on his mind as well,'_ Maka thought as she glanced at him. Soul looked up and they made eye contact, emeralds to rubies. Maka blushed a dark shade of red, and violently turned her head away so Soul wouldn't notice. They continued to walk until they reached their destination, a small park near their apartment. Maka sat on a nearby park bench and beckoned Soul to sit down as well.

"Soul—"

"Maka—"they both spoke simultaneously.

"You first," Soul quickly spoke.

"It's just..," Maka sighed," You and I have been partners—meister and weapon for a while now... we've been through a lot together."  
Soul nodded, "That's definitely true. We have been through a lot."

"And," Maka continued," something came to my attention recently."

"Yeah, like what?" Soul asked. He started leaning towards her. Maka started to lean in as well.

"That my feelings..." her voice trailed off, their lips mere centimeters apart.

"SOUL! MAKA!" they both jolted up from the bench. Black*Star and Tsubaki were running towards them waving.

As soon as the two reached Maka and Soul, Black*Star loudly declared, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BASKETBALL GAME!"

"You are on!" Soul smirked. Black*Star, Tsubaki and Soul started walking towards the basketball courts. Maka sighed a smiled a sad smile, then slowly followed.

'_Someday I'll tell him how I really feel.'_


	2. Soul

_Part two of this two-shot, from Soul's point of view._

_Enjoy :)_

* * *

"Soul."

Soul felt a shiver down his spine and turned to gaze at his meister. Their eyes briefly made contact and Maka turned away abruptly.  
"Do you want to go for a walk with me? There was something important I wanted to talk to you about." She was still looking away.

'_Is she mad at me?'_ Soul asked himself warily.

"Yeah, there was actually something I wanted to talk to you about ask well." he replied casually.

'_I'll tell her how I feel.'_

Maka started walking out of their apartment and Soul followed her out into Death City. The silent pair walked slowly down the street. Soul looked up to see Maka looking at him. When they made eye contact she quickly looked forward.

'_She wasn't staring at me, was she?' _he could swear she was blushing.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a nearby park. Maka sat at a bench and Soul sat next to her, when she beckoned to do so.

"Soul-"

"Maka-' they both spoke at once.

"You first," Soul said.

"It's just…" Maka sighed, "You and I have been partners- meister and weapon for a while now… we've been through a lot together."

Soul nodded, "That's definitely true. We have been through a lot."

'_Now is the time to tell her.'_

"And," Maka interrupted his thoughts, "something came to my attention recently."

"Yeah, like what?" Soul questioned. He started leaning towards her, her lips on his mind. Maka lent towards him as well.

"That my feelings…" her voice trailed off.

'_She's so close.'_

"SOUL! MAKA!" they both jolted up from the bench. Black*Star and Tsubaki were running towards them waving. As soon as the two reached Soul and Maka, Black*Star loudly declared, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BASKETBALL GAME!"

Soul quickly recovered and smirked.

"You are on!" He started following Black*Star and Tsubaki towards the basketball court, keeping his cool. Maka slowly followed.

'_Someday I'll tell her how I really feel.'_


End file.
